


Merry-Go-Round of (Lost) Love

by BloomingBeaches



Series: Dream SMP Shenanigans [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ballroom Dancing, Blood, Blood and Injury, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, Lost Love, M/M, Mentioned Ghosts, Mentioned James (Tales of the SMP), Mentioned Murder(s), Multi, Murder, Polyamory, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingBeaches/pseuds/BloomingBeaches
Summary: They hadn't expected this. When they had snuck down into Karl's "forbidden room", they weren't expecting him to dress up in a suit and waltz, with a somber and melancholic look on his face.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Dream SMP Shenanigans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	Merry-Go-Round of (Lost) Love

**Author's Note:**

> If any CC expressed any discomfort with anything mentioned in this fic, it will be taken down immediately!

A music box plays throughout the small kingdom of Kinoko. It’s been played more recently, much to the surprise of Sapnap and George. They hadn’t really anticipated the soft melody of the song that slowly grew stronger with every few notes and then melted back into the soft melody it had started with.

They didn’t expect Karl to be the only playing the song either, the source of the music coming from the room no one but the man with the miss-matched sweater was allowed into. What they also didn’t expect was to see the man, when they had snuck into the room, waltzing by himself with a pained expression.

The two had seen this scene many times within the past week, since they’d started sneaking in to see what their friend had been spending so much time doing. Every day, at the same time, Karl would sneak away with an excuse, and the now-melancholic melody would play throughout the kingdom in what they could only assume was a desperate attempt of salvation of one’s mind. 

Today had been different, though, because this time Quackity was visiting. And, like clockwork, Karl excused himself. Sapnap and George had exchanged a glance before beckoning Quackity towards them and they snuck up on Karl. 

They had eased themselves into the now-larger room, unnoticed. Quackity stares in astonishment at all the books and posters lined on the walls, the one that stands out to him most is one with blood splattered on it. The blood has long-since dried. In fact, it looks hundreds of years old. George leads Sapnap and Quackity into a room that they'd built to spy on their friend and fiancé. 

Sapnap quietly puts a hand over Quackity’s mouth to keep him quiet as Karl enters the room from a weird-looking portal, dressed up in a beautiful suit. The suit is a beautiful royal blue color that contrasts his sickly pale skin in an almost-perfect way. The white button-up underneath is fitted perfectly and the tie is tied as well as clumsy hands could manage. Tear-filled eyes scan the room, finally landing on a painting. One that was new to the three friends, but one of delicate similarity to the mysterious fiancé.

Slowly, in an almost painful way, Karl’s legs slowly made their way over to the painting. The area was much clearer and bigger than the rest of the room, which drew attention to the portrait of a brown-haired man with half of a white mask adorning the left side of his tanned face. The world seems so small to Karl as he stares at the painting, slowly lifting a hand and touching it with shaking hands. 

A lost love, lost to crying doom and pain, captured forever in a painting with oil paints and soft, subtle, and tender strokes of a paint brush. The man in the painting looks ethereal and Karl steps back, letting his arm fall to his side, a sad yet dazed expression on his face. 

Karl bows, and the song starts. When Karl stands up straight, he carefully lifts one hand and rests it upon an unseen ghost’s, the other going to the unseen’s shoulder. Karl starts moving, his legs following a pattern in a practiced manner (perhaps _too_ practiced).

The world seems to blend in Karl’s vision, memories of a mansion and a ballroom flashing in his mind and overtaking the room he sees now for a hallucination of what he wished could be. 

Around him, it seems like others are dancing, too. He envisions a butler standing off to the side, ready at a moment’s notice. Standing next to the butler are two men, one that pleads cases that would never happen in London and one that wouldn’t dare drink too much lest he do something terrible. An unclothed man bothers the three, the butler remains unbothered and continues standing straight, holding a couple of drinks on a silver plate that are ready to be served whenever needed.

The host, with long, pink hair woven into a tight braid dances with his cousin, a beautiful blond with a mind of great agility and a dress of pastel blue hues--a tradition, for the host to dance with the closest family member attending the ball.

In front of Karl stands a man, most definitely drunk but still dancing with grace and dignity. He has a smile splayed on his face and a loving look in his eyes. Karl looks back with the same fondness and love. They dance until their feet hurt, and they dance until the lights go out. They dance until the lost love, the ghost that Karl dances with in the present, is on the floor with blood spilling from his wounds. Karl continues to dance even as he himself is killed. 

Thought, when Karl’s body hits the floor, he’s awoken from the tale that he’s invented in his mind and reminded that his lost love is gone. The world seems much smaller now.

He wipes the stray tears that have fallen down his face with his fingertips. He looks at the painting once more and whispers a final goodbye, for today would be the last dance.

For today, the waltz no longer holds the significance it once did.

For today, Karl smiles as he cries, and remembers the loves he has now and what he wouldn’t give to remember them in all their glory.

For today, Karl will take off the blue suit and join his fiancés for a calming night by an open fire, finally telling them what he couldn’t before. And, at the end, he feels like the world is finally the right size.

For today, when his new loves have gone to sleep, he will stow away into his room and finally do what he couldn’t before: tell the ghost how much he loves him and kiss his cheek, pleading his sorrys, and finally,  _ finally _ he'll be happy with how things have turned out. He knows that his loves will miss him. That his friends will, too, but he can’t bring himself to be too sorry for how things have turned out.

Time can’t change, something will always be destroyed. And now that he’s realized it in his final breaths, a smile splays over his face as he remembers all the good times and the bad. The light dims from his eyes, and his loves cry out when they find him the next day.


End file.
